Mechanical valves come in a wide variety of styles and designs. In many installations there are no significant physical constraints on the size of the valve, and no significant physical constraints on the size of the valve operator that may be used to open and close the valve. However, compact valve designs may be needed in certain situations, such as shipboard control valves.